


Re-writing The End

by XeonixRising



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeonixRising/pseuds/XeonixRising
Summary: Tord goes back in time to fix the mistakes he has made. He soon finds out that it's not as easy as it seems.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Re-writing The End

TORD

"Red Leader?"

Tord sat on the same hill upon which his robot had fallen on that fateful day. The day when everything had truly ended. It had been 2 years since that day.

And everyone was gone. Everything was gone.

"Red Leader?" The voice grew more persistent.

Tord didn't turn around. His grey eyes were fixed upon the place where the house used to be. Their house. That belonged to the four of them. Where so many memories were made. And now it was dust. Even the rubble had been cleared away now, and all that remained was a whitish mark upon the ground in the middle of a field of grass. A ghost of something that had once held all of his fondest memories.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

"Use his birth name. Sometimes that works."

"...Tord?"

Tord snapped to attention but did not turn around. "T-Tom?"

"...Oh." Pau and Pat looked at each other with worry.

"He thinks you're Tom."

"Oh my god." 

They knew who Tom was. Of course they did. They had been privy to many of Tord's breakdowns. Unfortunately for them, they were the only ones who Tord ever confided in. They were the ones who had been there that day. The ones who saw the difference and the slow decay of the man that used to be so happy and energetic. So alive. Something inside of Tord died the day that he betrayed his friends. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get it back. Pau sighed. Pat whispered, "Do you think we should let him think it's Tom? Just for a little while?"

They never knew what to do when Tord got like this. About once every few months he would make the drive here, to this same hill, and spend hours looking at the spot where the house used to be. Pau and Pat, once they discovered this, followed him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself.

Sometimes he would be there all night. Sometimes he would cry. Sometimes he would get angry and throw a fit and pull up grass and throw rocks and scream. And sometimes, like this time, he was just silent. These were the worst times. 

They couldn't know what he was thinking. The look on his face was enough to scare them. That blank stare, pale skin, complete stillness. It was like he went somewhere else. Got lost in a memory of a time long ago...

He could stay like this for hours. They never knew when he would snap out of it. But when he finally did, he would stand up, get into his car, and drive back to the base like nothing had happened.

Pau looked at the man before him. "Just let him pretend for awhile."

"Tom? Is that you?" Tord asked.

Pat cleared his throat. "Uh yes it's me," he said, pretending to be Tom. 

Tord smiled lazily, almost sleepily, and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm...Tom. It IS you. I've been waiting for you. I thought by now you would have forgotten all about me."

Pat looked at Pau, not sure what to say. "I...never forgot about you."

"Do you love me Tom? Do you still love me?" Tord's voice was almost a whine, and full of desperation.

"I do. I love you very much, Tord." Pat said, his voice trying not to break. Pau and Pat looked at each other solemnly. It was almost enough to bring tears to their eyes. They hated seeing him like this. Tord's shoulders started shaking and he covered his face in his hands, finally letting a small sob escape.

"I love you Thomas. I love you and Im so, so sorry. Tell me you forgive me. PLEASE."

"I f-forgive you, Tord. I forgive you."

Tord nodded slowly and smiled through his tears. "You'll a-always be mine, Jehovahs. Dont you forget that." He wiped tears away furiously. "You'll al-always be m-mine."

And then suddenly he collapsed, and Pau and Pat ran forward to stop him from falling off the edge of the cliff.

They sighed heavily and dragged him back to their car. He wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

TOM

The black eyed Brit was also staring into the distance at this time. He was, in fact, staring at the wall in front of him, and finishing off a bottle of Smirnoff. The wall didn't offer him anything exciting to look at. In fact, all it did was stare right back at him, which annoyed the Brit.

He growled and threw the bottle at the wall, where it shattered into pieces. Tom walked right over the shattered glass towards his room, not caring that the glass embedded itself in his feet. The pain was there, but it was dulled by the alcohol and the swirl in his brain. What was a little blood? Oh, he had shed so much more than that. This was nothing. Nothing compared to the agony inside. "And one day", he promised himself, "one day I am going to drink myself into oblivion. I will die and nobody will care and I will never have to feel anything ever again." 

He made this promise to himself every day, it seemed, and forgot the next day that he had made it. It was an endless cycle. Edd and Matt were worried about him, of course. Things hadn't been the same since that fateful day. Somehow Edd and Matt had moved on, although it would always be in their memory. It was just something they could suppress if they needed to. And with Matt's memory issues he had it the easiest of all, in some ways. But for Tom, there was no "moving on." Oh, for sure he said he had moved on. But it was painfully obvious by the scent of alcohol that never left his breath, and the depressive thoughts that he voiced, that he was far from moving on. If someone dared to mention Tord's name, he would shut them down. 

"Fuck that commie traitor," was the last thing he had said about Tord. And though it felt right to say it, to get out the anger, it still left a bitter taste on his lips. And afterwards he had apologized, when he was alone in his room. He apologized to a Tord that wasn't present. A Tord he hadn't seen in years. "I didn't mean that. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he slurred, before passing out on the floor. 

Edd came over as much as he could, but he had a life of his own to attend to, as did Matt. When they did come over, there was always a discussion of "getting help", or, as Tom put it, "going to hell." Because what Edd wanted to do was to put him in rehab. And there was nothing that Tom could imagine would be worse, than being in a place where he couldn't drink, and therefore he had to feel.

He NEVER wanted to feel ANYTHING ever again.

~~~~

To be continued.


End file.
